Computer-based and/or electronic gaming systems are known that provide a shared virtual environment for many players to interact in a virtual world. With increased availability and connectivity to the Internet, many players from all over the world can interact in the virtual environment and perform various game objectives. Such gaming systems typically do not have a virtual world geography that parallels the real world. Location-based games use the real world as their geography. Some location-based games add virtual locations on a map that parallels the real world geography. Such games, however, are typically focused on real world objectives. These games typically do not include a virtual world that parallels the real world and that acts as a virtual game environment in which many players can interact and perform various game objectives in the parallel virtual world by navigating and performing actions in the real world.
A parallel reality game providing a shared virtual world that parallels at least a portion of the real world can host a variety of interactions that can attract a community of players. Providing a virtual world with a geography that parallels at least a portion of the real world allows players to navigate the virtual world by navigating the real world. Linking virtual elements in the virtual environment with real world objects, locations, and actions in the real world can encourage players to travel to and notice features in the real world that the players would normally ignore. Providing virtual elements in the same location in the virtual world as their counterpart real world objects and/or locations in the real world increases the feeling that virtual elements are hidden parts of the real world.
A parallel reality game can include game features that encourage players to interact in the virtual world, such as through social interactions with other players in the virtual world and through various game objectives in the virtual world. Certain game features can be provided to more closely link the parallel virtual world with the real world.